rickymccormickcodefandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky McCormick Code Wiki
Welcome to the Ricky McCormick Code Wiki This wiki is an open workspace on the Ricky McCormick Code and allows you to share your discoveries, fragments and snippets of patterns. Sharing the fragments might help to solve the code. You are invited to upload pictures and share your ideas! More infos: In March 2011, the FBI released the code of a murder case from 1999: "On June 30, 1999, sheriff’s officers in St. Louis, Missouri discovered the body of 41-year-old Ricky McCormick. He had been murdered and dumped in a field. The only clues regarding the homicide were two encrypted notes found in the victim’s pants pockets. Despite extensive work by our Cryptanalysis and Racketeering Records Unit (CRRU), as well as help from the American Cryptogram Association, the meanings of those two coded notes remain a mystery to this day, and Ricky McCormick’s murderer has yet to face justice. “We are really good at what we do,” said CRRU chief Dan Olson, “but we could use some help with this one." http://www.fbi.gov/news/stories/2011/march/cryptanalysis_032911 see also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricky_McCormick_murder_notes Pattern Segments TF TFR TFXLF= TF*LF TCXL= TC*L TRFXL= TRF*L TFRNE BRNSE NCBE= Be nice INC (sEx) SE MRSE PRSE=Person ©PBSE ©BE CRSLE=circles CBRTSE CBR= Color brown RCBR LSRE DE= Dec Operators (?) N © (U) NCBE= Be nice WLD=would and there are no 'J' and 'U' the only A's appear in the top lines Me aND D in under wear sex-with-small-underware) (4(small)) TFRNE NitNSE UPstairs CBBNSE aNd Person INC Person U MQSE PRE HoLD WouLD NCBE (TF*LF TC*L U CBE) Al-Pretty PPIT *LY (ally) PPIY NCBE MGK SEW CO RCBR WiSE PeRSon WouLD RCB R U SEx NoT OBNExT *SEx-CircLE- Citrus WouLD be nice ALL WouLD be nice TS ME LRSE RuLes U R G ASs N WouLD be nice (NO PFSE N LSRE N CBE) N TE GOD MN SENd CURE RC BRowNE (TWEnty FouR NEar NCBedRoom TSEx be nice INC) (FIRSt PerSon ON DEc 71 be nice) (CDNSE Person ON SEp 74 be nice) (PR + SEx PeRSon ON REDEc 74 be nice) (TF NACMSP SOLE MRDE LUSE TOTE WouLD N WouLD be nice) (194 WouLD’S be nice) (TRF *L) ALL PioNTE GLaSs- SEx ER+E VLSE MTSE-CTSE-WSE-FRTSE PURTRSE ON DReSs WouLD be nice N WouLD ( RC MSP NE WouLD STS ME ) DULMT 6 TUNEs be nice) (MUN SAR STEN MU WARSE) KLSE-LRSTE- TR SE-TRSE- MKSE N- MRSE (SAE 6 USE SEx N MBSE) NM NR ColorBRowN SEPTEmeber 2 PTE WSRC BKNSE 36 MLSE 74 SPRarkles 29 KENOSOLE 173 RTRSE 35 GLE CLGSE SUndReSs Preschool 651 MTLSE HTLSE N CUT CenTeR NMRE 99.84.5 sooN PLeaSE NCBSE ALoT SENSKSE NBSE NurSEs hOUSE bUT SEx WouLD be Nice (3xORaL) NMSE NuRSE IN 2N TRaiLER CB ANuS NighT SRCR ONE It needs to be looked at as a person with dyslexia and cant read would see it. Things are sounded out and purposely rearranged so only he can read it. I remember as a child not knowing how to spell (I "ate" that) so instead I wrote I 8 that so I could sound it out. I believe it is the same concept here. I believe this is a sex list, and list of who he would want to have sex with. (This is a very solid thought, growing up with a learning disability as well this theory makes a lot of sense, you almost need to forget any basic grammar and word structure. Also remember this is a 40 year old uneducated black man from Missouri, so the way he sounds words out will be very different than say, myself, a young white male from ohio. One must consider everything about ricky and his surroundings, that'll be the biggest clue to solving this note.) Latest activity X The Inspiration to decode (Who? and Where?) A signature (from Latin: signare, "to sign") is a handwritten (and often stylized) depiction of someone's name, nickname, or even a simple "X" or other mark that a person writes on documents as a proof of identity and intent. The writer of a signature is a signatory or signer. Similar to a handwritten signature, a signature work describes the work as readily identifying its creator. The signature usually appears at the end of any legal document Then see the last line and word of note 2, is something like this: "XORLX" = " Mcorm(i)Ck" Explanation: X = C, MC and CK. There is the part that is repeated, it is a typically shorthand solution. It reminded me that those who can not write signed with an X or something. O = O R = R L = M + Code Caesar B or +1 move. (I) this vowel is added. The vowels are deleted except those necessary to understand the message (a shorthand solution). X = C, MC and CK. + Again. Remember on legal documents, an illiterate signatory can make a "mark" often an "X" but occasionally a personalized symbol. The rest should be simple, like this:last line (note 2): "O-W-m-Y H8L XORLX" = "OWNY I AM MCORM(i)CK" Category:Browse Category:crowdsourcing Category:code